WITCH in Cyrodiil
by Rolland
Summary: STOPPED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Will's been having dreams about becoming a vampire and an Oblivion Gate appears, Coincidence, I think not.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I just wanted to point out some things. **

**Number one: this fic is dark, so don't read it if you're a _happy_ person. **

**Number two: this fic is based off the TV show, so there may be some differences.**

**Number three: Yes, this is a WITCH, Oblivion crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own W.I.T.C.H. _or_ the Elder Scrolls I, II, III or IV.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Will awoke from another nightmare, body covered in a cold sweat. She was used to this, however, for it happened every other night. It was always the same dream too.

**-------------------------------------------------DREAM------------------------------------------------**

The sky was black and the moon was full as she stood alone on an island. However, she was not alone. There was someone watching her, and her fingers glowed as she prepared to defend herself.

There was no life on the island, just sand. It was small too. She could see to the shores from where she was standing. There couldn't be anyone there, but there was, she sensed him.

She turned around to see a guy garbed in black before her. His blue-tinted glasses were slid down just far enough to reveal dark-red eyes. His long silver hair was tipped red at his shoulders. He looked about her age, but his skin was unusually pale.

As she stared into his eyes she slowly relaxed. After a minute or so she had completely dropped her guard and felt a powerful urge to please him.

She drew closer and closer until their faces were almost touching; then they were.

She pressed her lips onto his and they shared a very passionate kiss. The redhead wrapped her arms around the guy and kissed him again. He pulled his head away and headed for the back of her neck, planting kisses as he went.

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She abruptly released him and fell to her hands and knees. Her neck began to burn and soon the burning sensation began to spread.

She rubbed her neck with her hand and felt it burn. As she brought her hand back into view she realized that it was covered in blood.

She looked to the guy again and saw that his sharpened canines were dripping with blood, her blood. She placed her hand to her neck once more and felt the incisions that he made.

It finally dawned on her that he was a vampire and now she was too. He held out his hand to help her up and spoke: "Welcome to the family." She accepted his hand and the rest was lost into the darkness.

**END OF DREAM**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes, it was short, but they'll get longer. If anyone's reading this, please review and tell me that I'm not just talking to myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, it's late, but this chapter was driving me crazy. I had severe writers' block or lack of motivation or something. Oh, and I totally forgot about the . . . Anyway it hasn't been four years. Sorry. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you're lucky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or The Elder Scrolls I, II, III, or IV.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Will didn't go back to sleep that night. The idea of having that dream again was not very appealing. So she got up and crossed over to her dresser. She opened the second drawer from the bottom and took out her diary.

She shut the drawer with her foot and plopped down on her bed. She hadn't written anything about the dreams yet, just incase her mom got a hold of it, but she couldn't keep her fear and curiosity bottled up anymore.

She dated the entry July 1 and began to write: _I've been having these nightmares since my birthday last year._ _I thought that they were just dreams created from stress over school, but now I think that they might be prophecies. In them a vampire bites me and I _**a chain of facts and information flooded her head** _contract Porphyric_ _Hemophilia._ _It's also known as vampires' disease. In three days I would be a vampire_.

She placed her frog diary back in her dresser and looked at her clock. The readout glowed 5:00 a.m. in a bright red. She lied upon her bed and closed her eyes, for her mother would be up in five minutes, assuming that she refused to get up at five and hit the snooze button. She tried to fight off the exhaustion, but she failed and fell into the same dream again, simply to awaken four hours later, covered in sweat.

Will's eyes snapped open once again and sure enough, she'd had the same dream. But there was one difference, he did not say "Welcome to the family," he said "Come with me." _Big difference_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

She showered, brushed her hair and teeth and went down to the kitchen for something to eat. Just as she opened a cupboard to grab a bowl, the phone rang. She walked over and glanced at the screen, which revealed that it was Hay Lin calling from her family's restaurant.

"Hello." The redhead said into the phone.

"Hi, so what are you doing? " Hay Lin asked.

"Getting breakfast, why?" Will mumbled.

"Why don't you come on over? All the girls are coming to have brunch," said Hay Lin.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right over. It's definitely better than eating stale cereal." Will replied.

"Bye." Hay Lin giggled.

"Yeah, bye, "the leader said as she hung up the phone. At least now she had an excuse to leave the house.

She went back to her room and picked up her diary and stuck it in her pocket. Now that she thought about it, she had written references to W.I.T.C.H. in there as well as her dream. She couldn't let anyone read it. Besides, it was small enough to carry around with her anyway.

She left and walked a very familiar path to the Silver Dragon. When she arrived, everyone else was just sitting down. She quickly walked through the door and sat down with them.

The restaurant was empty of customers and nobody walked in front of its windows. _They're probably all at the pool._ Will thought to herself.

Hay Lin's grandma, Yan Lin was serving brunch and telling them that there was little business other than eight, twelve and seven o'clock. Irma was twirling the contents of her drink around in circles. Cornelia was talking to Hay Lin about the negative effects of battle on hair. Taranee was reading a book entitled: _Psychic Speculation. _Will was arguing with her cell phone, but there wasn't anyone on the other end. It was just an ordinary day.

Yan Lin finished serving the drinks and they all said thank you. They were about to reach for their food when they saw a fold appear above their table and a disoriented Blunk fell from it, landing in their food.

The five girls grumbled and complained for a full five minutes before they finally calmed down. The passling seized this opportunity to speak. "Girls," he said, "big strange portal outside castle. Don't know where goes. Lots guards go in, none come out."

So the girls became guardians and flew through the fold. When they got through, they saw the portal that Blunk was talking about. It was right of the castle entrance, overlooking a crowd of confused and curios people being pushed back by the guards

They landed on the stairs that led to the castle, right next to Elyon. Her expression was one of curiosity and fear. "What's going on?" Will asked, not taking her eyes off the scene below them.

"Well, that portal appeared and we sent some guards in and they didn't come out," the queen muttered, also not taking her eyes off the chaos.

Taranee Opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was lost when she saw a demon in very intimidating red armor come out of the flaming gate. All talking stopped immediately.

The Dremora as it would soon be called had blue and red skin and horns sprouting from its head. It thrust its sword through the nearest guard. The guard fell to his knees as he began to cough up blood. Then his body relaxed and his head and arms fell limply. The Dremora picked him up by the neck and pulled the sword from his body.

It took a couple seconds to register what had just happened, but when it finally registered, all hell broke loose. The group that was trying to get to the gate turned and ran from the castle, trying to get as far away from the gate as possible. The guards, meanwhile, drew their weapons and advanced upon the demon.

The creature laughed a very demented laugh and held its hand spread wide in front of it. Sparks appeared around its hand and gathered in front of its palm until there was a fireball.

The fireball shot from its hand and exploded when it made contact with a guard, setting ablaze all of the guards unfortunate enough to be standing to close.

Before the guardians had time to try to attempt to put out the fire, the guards collapsed to the ground. The Dremora ran back into the portal and the guardians followed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now that they're in Oblivion, things should go a lot faster and smoother. I've planned out chapter four and I have a rough idea about chapter three. If you liked it, please review.**


End file.
